Behind The Veil
by NRESweep
Summary: Severus Snape, like all of them before him had a beginning. Severus might have had it harder than anyone.Tormented and abused by his cousin James Potter, Severus seeks solitude and depression,will love be able to break him out of it,or add to his grief?
1. Accepted

SMOKE AND MIRRORS PRELUDE:

BEHIND THE VEIL

PART ONE: ACCEPTED

Harry Potter always thought that he belonged with his dear Uncle Snape. Ever since he arrived in Spinner's Lane at the tender age of one, in Snapes arm. But, Harry didn't know that everything that Snape did, wasn't because he loved him, because he was told to do so.

Snape never liked Harry, even when he wasn't born. This was because of an intense dislike of Harry's father James.

_**FLASHBACK**_: When they- Snape, and James- were boys, they had a good relationship. But Snape was always discontent with the fact that James was better than him in everything. One day in July, little Severus got his letter accepting him into Hogwarts. He finally thought that he'd beaten James in _something._

Outside, he ran across the orchard and into the Potter's yard screaming, "Cousin, Cousin! Come look what I've got!"

James, heard Severus and ran outside right away.

"What is it Sev?" James asked, worried.

"it's a letter from Hogwarts, the school where our dad's went! I got my letter! isn't that great!?" he went about waving the letter in his face. At the precise moment, James's family owl, Rowler, came swooping in and a letter landed in front of the boys' feet. On the letter, it said, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Sev, look! I've got my letter as well! Now we'll be able to go to school together!" James said, gleaming. He ran inside, to show his mum, and Severus walked back home.

Distraught that James got a letter as well, he thought that the next seven years of his life would be a living hell. It was bad enough that he had to watch him strut about in their neighbourhood, now he would have a whole new place, and a whole school to impress.

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

Well, that day came, September 1st, the day when little James Potter and Severus Snape would embark on their magical education. Since they didn't know anyone, they shared a compartment, but later joined by 3 boys. They too, were going to be first years, and were about just as excited as James and Sev were.

"Hello, you're first years too aren't you?" one boy said, he had straggly black hair and for eleven, he was pretty good-looking.

"Yes, I'm James Potter, and this is my cousin Sev." James said.

"well, hello James, Sev. Nice to meet you. This is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. And I'm Black, Sirius Black." he said pointing to the other boys by his side.

Remus; James and Sev took to be the Squirrelly boy on Sirius' left, that had an odd sort of twitch. That left Peter, he was a little lump of a boy, and seemed to be a scavenger.

The entire train ride, the five of them talked and talked.

"Soooo, Sev. What does that stand for?" Sirius asked.

"It stands for Severus." Sev said proudly.

"nice" Sirius said wide-eyed.

Next, a prefect by the name of Winsted Proudshot came to their compartment and told them to change into their robes.

Excited that they would be coming to their destination, they changed in a rush. So much of a rush that Peter forgot to put on his trainers and had to change again. They all felt the train roll slowly to a stop. The excitement that they all felt, had now turned to fear and panic. Everyone was let out of the train one compartment after the other, and they could tell which ones were the first years, they were all standing around, not knowing what to do or where to go.

Then a bellowing voice came over the normal chitter chatter of the older students, " firs' years! Firs' years this way!" James, Sirius, Sev, Remus and Peter all looked around for who the voice belonged to. They found none other than Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He looked quite young, maybe in his early or mid-twenties, but he stood over eight feet tall, which made him easy to spot among the 3-5 footed first years.

Hagrid led them over to a series of boats. There must've been a hundred on the glistening lake.

"Firs' years, listen up!" Hagrid yelled. "I want, no more than five to a boat, we don't want the giant squid to get you!" he chuckled.

All of the first years face were identical, they didn't know if he was kidding. Even more afraid than when they arrived, they set off across the Black Lake and towards Hogwarts castle.


	2. Sorting

SMOKE AND MIRRORS PRELUDE:

BEHIND THE VEIL-

PART TWO: SORTING

The ride up to the castle would've been much more enjoyable, if Hagrid didn't divulge the giant squid information. It was a crystal clear night, not a cloud in sight. To keep their minds off of the giant squid, most of the first years, looked up at the night sky.

Then, one said, "Look! it's the castle!"

Most of them gasped, ohed and ahhed and said, amazing,

"now I'm going to get lost!" said Paul Calling, a stout little boy.

The castle, by the outside of it was enormous. The countless towers and flying buttresses were astounding. The many windows, were of all different shapes and sizes, and each let their own allowance of light out.

At last they reached the edge of the lake, and Hagrid eased each boat to the edge so that they could get out.

Now that they were all out, Hagrid led them up a dark and twisty path. One light from Hagrid's wand- which looked considerably like an umbrella- led the way and saved countless first years from falling off the path and into the lake, or tripping on sticks and things in the path. Finally, on the horizon, they saw it. Two huge wooden oak doors. If Hagrid was tall, then they didn't know what Hogwarts was expecting to come in, two mountain trolls, in piggyback mode, seemed to fit most of their imaginations. Hagrid led them through the double doors and entered the most beautiful hall. There were statues of Wizards, probably famous and a grand staircase, that led out of view. At the bottom of the stairs, stood two statues of Winged Boars. a lot of the students-to-be gasped in awe. On the left side, there was a staircase that led downward, probably to the dungeons. And on the right, stood two slightly smaller doors. They traversed up the stairs and came to a fork, two lanes opened. There was a woman standing there, hair in a tight bun, and glasses upon her face. She looked very stern, and didn't seem pleasant.

"Hello, students." she said in a strong voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment, you will be called through these doors, and sorted into your houses. Now please wait here, and I'll see if we're ready for you." she said. Then, she turned on a heel and headed through the doors.

A loud, but not roaring whisper began. People talking about houses, and how their families have been in Hufflepuff for generations. There were a few students that didn't know what the sorting was, or even the four houses. They turned out to be muggle-born, and the first in their family to be a witch or wizard.

With a creak, the giant door opened, and Professor McGonagall came out and said, " We're ready for you." smiling, she gathered them into two lines, they were so long that some kids were on another floor entirely.

Going into the Great Hall would've been easy, if it hadn't been filled with all of the students. The prospect of going up in front of the whole school, was fearsome to many, but, it was better than fainting because they were scared to go up.

Professor McGonagall led the way until they came to the front of the Great Hall. The students filed in and looked anxious at the table in front of them.

"Ok, when I call your name, please step forward. I will place this sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." she said the last one kind of nasty. A stool appeared in midair and dropped beside her. She began with names, in alphabetical order.

"Asture, Joseph." she called. A boy came forward, he was slightly taller than the rest of his year, and had bright blue eyes. He sat down on the chair, and the hat was placed on his head. Near the brim of the hat, a tear opened up, and it spoke.

"Hufflepuff!" it said. The first table on the left erupted in cheers. Joseph got up and joined his fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Azre, Paul." Professor McGonagall called.

A boy that was kind of odd shaped, came forward and sat on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled. The table next to the Hufflepuff table cheered even louder. Paul got up and joined them. Later, Anna Bhale joined them.

"Black, Sirius!" The Professor called.

Wide-eyed, Sirius got up and sat.

"Ah, another Black!" the hat yelled. "well. I know where your going, Gryffindor!"

The third table, didn't clap. They kind of shocked. In silence, Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table. It seemed like it took forever for everyone to get sorted, Zachary Blaize joined the Slytherin table, Thomas Creevey joined Gryffindor, and Paul Calling ended up in Ravenclaw. Through the alphabet, James and Sev really didn't pay any attention.

"Evans, Lily." McGonagall called. Both James and Sev looked up. She was the most beautiful girl that Sev had ever seen. She had brownish red hair, and stunning green eyes.

"Gryffindor!" said the hat. The girl named Lily, got up and surprisingly, she sat next to Sirius. They started talking quietly.

This continued, and James and Sev waited patiently for their names to be called.

"Lupin, Remus." McGonagall called. The twitchy boy got up from the crowd and sat in the stool.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat called. Remus got up and sat with Sirius and Lily.

It seemed like an hour, maybe two before the Ps were close.

"Opemi, Jackson." she called. He was sorted into Slytherin.

Finally, the Ps were reached.

"Pettigrew, Peter." she called.

Peter slowly reached the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor. He joined Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

"Potter, James." Professor McGonagall called.

"Good luck, Jim." Sev said to his cousin.

"thanks." James said and headed up to the stool.

Even before the hat really settled on his head, it shouted, " Gryffindor!" James' face erupted into a completely overbearing smile. He looked at Sev, who gave him the thumbs up. Joining the Gryffindor table, he sat with the rest of them.

Sev gave up paying attention until Harry Skailves was called who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Snape, Severus." she called. Sev's heartbeat reached capacity as he inched his way up to the front. He was hoping so fiercely that he would be in Gryffindor. He even talked to the hat under his breath.

In the end, the hat called, "Slytherin!" and with a solemn face, Sev joined the Slytherins.

"Welcome Severus." a boy from the table called. It turned out to be Winsted Proudshot, from the train.

"Thanks." Sev said.

Then a man at the front of the Hall stood up.

"Attention! Please." he said with a force that made everyone be quiet. "everyone, welcome back to our returning students, and welcome to Hogwarts, for the first years. My name is Professor Dumbledore, I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, this year, as you may remember there are school rules. Number one: Never enter the Forbidden Forest. Now, I have some words to say, and here they are: Enjoy." at those words, food appeared on the table and the feast began.

Sev couldn't believe that he didn't make it in to Gryffindor with his cousin, and _her_. Well, it was odd. Sev really didn't know her. But he already had felt a strong connection with her. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same.


	3. Sixth Year

SMOKE AND MIRRORS PRELUDE

BEHIND THE VEIL

Chapter three: Sixth Year

Around the time Sev was sixteen he had fallen head over heels for Lily Evans. He, Sev had grown about 3 feet taller, and his hair that was once neat and short, was long and greasy. His nose that had once resembled something closer to James Potter's, his cousin had grown abnormally large, by result of a hex that went awry. Severus Snape was the school geek. Hated upon by his peers and resented by his teachers. For this he had to thank his dear old cousin James. Ever since he'd been accepted into Gryffindor house, he and his little gang, strutted about the castle, making rude remarks at Sev and taunting him whenever possible. They'd given him a nickname, Snivelus, by which he was called on a daily basis. He and James had fallen so much apart, no one ever knew that they were related. But, even though everyone at Hogwarts had hated him, and James and his friends, the Marauders as they called themselves no longer associated with him, there was but one person upon Hogwarts grounds that liked Sev. It was Lily Evans.

Yes, Lily was a very nice young girl as Sev'd learned when she sat with Sirius in their first year. Once she saw the very nature of these _marauders, _she seemed to not care for them. What made her Sev's friend was once afternoon in potions class. James and Sirius were up to their usual antics, and 'accidentally' dropped Mandrake root in a potion that advised against it. This was one of their many experiments which unfortunately half the time were tested on Sev and ended up with him in the Hospital Wing. Well, they'd picked the right day to screw Sev up even more than he already was. Professor Noble, the Potions master at the time had instructed the students to make a potion of their choice that would not kill them, but have a noticeable effect. Severus, being the most adept potions student seen in years, closely trailing Lily, who clearly had a gift for the subject, had chosen to make the Polyjuice potion. He started making it a month before the assignment was due and today was the day to try it out. He was going to turn into their teacher- he had generously provided strands of his hair for Sev's assignment- and Sev was positive it was going to work. What he didn't know was that James and Sirius, in the dead of night, had snuck into the potions room and dropped a couple of Mandrake roots a week before it was due. Severus was more exited than ever to see the looks on his cousin and his friends faces when he would morph into Professor Noble.

"Well, Severus. Its your turn. Would you kindly explain to the rest of the class what you've concocted?" the elderly professor said frailly

"yes I would. What I have here is the Polyjuice Potion." Sev said proudly holding up his flask. "properly brewed this potion allows me to turn temporarily into another." he said eying James. James started to cough, but it sounded more like laughing.

"ok, Mr. Snape. Go on, show us!" Professor Noble said shaking his arms.

"gladly." He said, his ego bigger than it ever was. In one gulp he swallowed the potion and stood, arms out. He started smiling, but there really was nothing to smile about. His face started to contort and deform. His back became hunched and he shrunk two whole feet. The class started to back away, some frightened, some laughing and thinking he was going to burst.

_Nearly there. _Sev thought. Finally when he stopped writhing and bubbling, he stood up. The whole class started laughing. He turned to a near by mirror, to see what had happened. It turned out that He, Sev was transformed into a ugly deformed Mandrake-Human hybrid. He turned to James and glared at him. Lily catching on went right over to James and punched him. Out cold on the floor he was. Sirius started to cringe knowing what to expect, but Lily simply yelled at him.

"What the hell are you two thinking! Nobody deserves this, you two will be sorry! You could've killed him! Oh you thought you'd be really funny turning Sev into a hybrid, well you've had your fun, look… look at what your little game has done. Well this isn't a game anymore Sirius. You'll regret this day when you've messed with him, maybe not today, or the next day. But one day you'll need him, and he wont look back." Lily finished. She was scarlet in the face, and eyes looking murderous. She went over to Sev and took him up to the Hospital Wing.

"Thank you Lily." said Sev, but it sounded more like: I think your silly.

"no problem Sev. Someone has to put them in their place, ill be going to Dumbledore with this one. What if they cant turn you back?" she looked at his bulging eyes.

"Lily, it only lasts an hour." he replied

"But that is with a _properly_ brewed potion, who knows what they've done to you now." she dragged him through the halls. Sev, in a daze, happily didn't care if he turned back or not. He was just glad to be with Lily. He was glad that for once in his life he did something better than James.


	4. Abandoned

SMOKE AND MIRRORS PRELUDE

BEHIND THE VEIL-

Chapter four: Abandoned

A week after the incident in the Potions room, Severus Snape was back to his normal self. James had even come to visit his cousin during is ill time. He stated that he has done things in his life to Sev that he wasn't proud of. And it was going to change. Lily, the girl of Sev's dreams came to visit him everyday until he was released. Together they talked for countless hours, making each other laugh and telling stories. Their friendship was the talk of the school. James and his friends didn't keep their promise and provided the daily gossip on the Lily/Sev relationship.

Sev, being in the Hospital Wing all week had no knowledge of the rumours and was quite unsurprised by them. When ever Lily and him were spotted together, out of the blue the Marauders showed up, Sev couldn't help but think how they knew where they were every minute of everyday. Later that year, James and Sev had renewed their relationship by a letter telling them that James's mother died. They met in the Great Hall every night to do homework and talk. It was nice, reconnecting with James. He, Sev felt back to his own self. However, one Mid-May day tore the tightly bound string that held them together.

Sev had heard a lot of things going around school. That James Potter had taken a liking to Sev's only friend Lily Evans. Later that same day, James was walking along with his friends when he spotted Lily, having a conversation with Sev. James asked to be alone with her, and Sev happily obliged once Lily told him to let them alone. Later, Lily came to Sev. She was glowing about her stunning face, beautiful gleaming green eyes looking clouded over, and a hasty sweat glistening on her forehead.

"Sev! You'll _never_ guess what happened!" she said sitting across from him.

"What Lily? Have you been declared Supreme Potions Mistress of Hogwarts?" Sev said jokingly.

"Not even close." she said crossing her arms.

"Well, Lils you got me, what is it?" he smiled.

"James Potter just asked me out!" she said exasperated. Just as quick as it came, Sev's stunning smile vanished. "What's wrong Sev?" she asked

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "That's great Lils! Did you say yes?" he said cautiously not knowing how much this would upset him.

"Not yet, I just wanted to see how you'd feel about it, you are his cousin right?" she asked. This shocked him, he hadn't realized that Lily had trusted him so much that she would ask him advice. He ran the options in his head, he wanted more than anything for Lily to be happy. But a voice inside his head was screaming to hell, don't let her go!

"Well, Lily. Would he make you happy?" he said giving himself over to his heart.

"I hope so." she replied.

"Then go for it. If he makes you happy then I'm happy." he said smiling. _But if he hurts you. He'll be sorry. Ill break his little neck._

Well, James did make Lily happy. Every night he saw them together, she started not to hang around Sev so much, feeling like a complete idiot, Sev once again had no one. One strange day, seventh year however, Lily came bawling to Sev.

Her beautiful face was wretched with pain, and her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying for hours.

"Lily, what is it?" Sev said.

"James…" she said apparently lost for words.

"Lily, what's he done?" Sev said looking her dead in the face.

"why-a year!" she said. They'd been going out since sixth year.

"yes Lily, I know you've been together for a year, but what's he done to you?" he said not losing sight with her eyes.

Slowly, she calmed down.

"Sev. I don't know why he would do it. I was heading up to his room, as its his birthday today, to surprise him, and there I saw him snogging with Phoebe Lovegood!" she said crying again. "I went to him and slapped him in the face, then sending a nasty curse Phoebe's way mind. He tried to explain to me, but I just smashed up his birthday present and threw it in his face. Then I came to you." she said hugging Sev. "I'm sorry I ignored you these years, I was just confounded by James. Will you forgive me?" she sobbed.

"of course Lily." he hugged her. "you were there for me when I had no one, now I'm going to repay you. I'm going to talk to my dearest cousin." he said murderously.

"what're you going to do Sev?" Lily said. "Sev?"

"I'm going to just talk to him Lily. don't worry." he said innocently getting up and heading to the Gryffindor Common room. He, Sev knew very well that he couldn't get in, he was hoping to see Sirius or one of James' other friends. Outside of the fat lady, he saw Sirius coming to its portrait hole.

"Hey, Sirius." he said.

"What's up Snivelus?" he asked biting into his apple.

"Do you know where James is?" he asked nervously. "I need to speak with him."

"yeah, might be in the dormitory. Ill tell him, be back." Sirius answered.

"Actually Sirius, could you tell him to meet me in Transfiguration classroom?" thinking that this could turn ugly, Sev wanted to be away from public eyes.

"Sure. Hey Snivelus, you alright?" he said.

_Id be better if you'd kindly stop calling me Snivelus you spineless asshole. _Sev thought. "I'm great. Tell James its urgent. Tell him its about Lily." he baited.

"Sure thing, Snivelus!" Sirius said going through the Portrait hole.

Hastily, Sev ran up the stairs and headed to the nearest bathroom. Hoping James would check his little source to see where he really was. Within five minutes, James showed up, unaccompanied by any of his gang.

"what's up cousin?" he said smiling.

Red hot anger began rushing up Sev's face as Lily's sobbing eyes filled his head.

"_Whets up cousin?" _Sev said mockingly.

"Is there something wrong Snivelus?" he said.

"James, I'd not call me Snivelus right now if I were you." he said feeling the heat leak into his face.

"Why not Snivelus?" he said.

"What are you thinking?" Sev snapped.

"What're you playing at?" James said

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about!" he yelled.

"No I don't Snivelus, would you kindly tell me what were talking about?" he said hands on his hips.

"Are you bloody kidding me. You don't even know! What do you think that I'd let what you did to Lily go!" he roared

"That's what this is about!" he said haughtily.

"Yes, you bastard, that's what this is fucking about!" Sev said losing control.

"Have to go to extremes Sev? Have to use profanities?" James yelled. "Lily was seeing things, she'll take me back, she just needs time."

"She wont go back to you! I'll make sure of it!" he yelled.

"What're you going to do Snivelus? Make me into a Mandrake?" James taunted.

"If you think that's the worst I can do to you, your sadly mistaken." he said darkly.

"Then what Snivelus, no action behind the threat?" he said jumping about.

"James, I don't want to hurt you. Stop calling me snivelus!" he yelled.

"Why dear cousin Snivelly? Does it bother you?" he said like a baby.

"YES IT DOES! NOW, GO APOLOGIZE TO LILY!" Sev roared.

"WHY SHOULD I GO APOLOGIZE TO HER!? HUH COUSIN, GOING TO MAKE ME? Same old Sev. All words, no action. Well, I have to be going now if you don't mind." he said turning around.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" He said magicking the door shut.

"This isn't just about Lily is it Sev?" He said.

"Of course its not, but its mostly. You took her away from me, she was my one and only friend! You swept her off her feet and she left me behind. Yes, I wanted her to be happy, but I was jealous of her being happy with you." Sev confessed

"Sev, you love her don't you?" he said, coming dangerously close.

"Yes, now, I cant see why such a dumbass should be able to get a second chance with her! What were you doing with Phoebe anyway, studying?" Sev sneered. "Do you know what Lily was doing up there anyway, she was giving you your birthday present. She deserves better than you."

"You don't know her! You should see how she talks about you. James, I don't know, but that Sev kid is weird, I mean he's got no friends! And I say, yes, but he's family. She says well you don't treat him like family. See! She doesn't care about you, she only cared because I made you a laughing stock, once I let off, she started questioning why she hung out with you in the first place." James told Sev.

"She wouldn't say that. Were friends. She wouldn't say it." Sev shook his head

"You know the worst thing she said. Severus Snape is the slimiest git I've ever seen! She said that to me!" James lied.

"She didn't say that." he replied

"Yes she did Sev, she hates you just like the rest of us do. In fact I think that she hates you even more." James said sadly

"TAKE IT BACK!" Sev roared pointing his wand at James.

"Hey, Sev. Calm down, don't be ridiculous!" James said holding his arms up.

"TAKE. IT. BACK!" Sev said slowly, but roared it even louder and staring more intently than ever.

"I cant Sev, she said it. And I cant take back what's true." he said.

That broke Sev's barriers, he dint care what he did to James, he just wanted to get back at him….do something….make him see that he shouldn't mess with him anymore. Then he thought of the spell.

"I'm giving you one more chance James, Take. It. Back. Or else." he threatened.

"Or else what?" he said stretching his arms out.

"I warned you. SECTUMSEMPRA!" Sev roared waving his wand wildly.

Blood spurted out from James' face and beneath his robes, it looked as though Sev had taken a very sharp sword and started hacking away at James. Shocked by his own boldness, Sev now felt guilty. He ran to his cousins side and pulled him out of the puddle of blood.

"James. are you there?" Sev asked. Not believing that he'd just killed his cousin, he did the thing that made the most sense. "Pertificus Totalus." James's body went rigid. "Mobilcorpus." he said. Solemnly Sev walked through the corridors, James's lifeless body trailing behind him. Slowly, people started to notice. Countless eyes were trailing them as they strode past the people. Sev never took a thought on how far away the Hospital Wind was from here. Regretting his choice, he should've just petrified him and ran for help. Getting nervous of the people glancing at them, most with their mouths agape, Sev sped up.


	5. Surrender

Smoke and Mirrors

Prelude

Behind The Veil-

Chapter five: Surrender

As Sev reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse came rushing out at them.

"What's happened here? Explain!" She shouted in a very worried voice.

"we had a disagreement, I- I really don't know what happened." Sev explained.

"What do you mean boy? Did you do this?" she waved her hand at him, dragging James over to the nearest bed.

"Yes, it was me." he confessed.

"well, Severus Snape I must say I'm most disappointed in you." she looked down.

"it wasn't my fault, well it was. He provoked me, you see he's my cousin." he said to her.

She drew her wand over the wounds. "really? I didn't think that you and James were related. Well, that's no way to treat family. Both of you." she went over to her office and came back out with a bottle. She took a cloth and dabbed the potion on it. It smelled strongly of salad dressing, and was coloured blue, but when she put it on the wounds, it turned a sickly green.

"Well, there's not much more I can do, he'll be fine." she said as she drew the curtains over his bed.

"thank you." Sev said gratefully. No matter how much he hated a person, he never wanted to kill them.

"no, you saved him Severus, if you hadn't preformed the petrifying charm, he might as well bled to death. But as grateful as I am, there must be punishment." she looked very solemn.

Over the next week, James was recuperating in the Hospital Wing, and his gang were looking more murderous than ever. Sev thought that they were afraid of him doing the same thing that he did to James.

Lily however wasn't speaking to Sev any longer, and was back together with James. Utterly defeated, one night Severus Snape gave himself over to the Dark side, and possibly planning his cousins and the love of his life's future deaths…..


End file.
